Worlds Aftermath
by Facade Contessa
Summary: What happened after Worlds? Why was Beca staring at DSM while they were performing? And why did she look sad about it? Does she have something she's hiding from the Bellas? Beca/DSM friendship, BecaxKommissar pairing.


_WORLDS AFTERMATH_

**A/N: This is a little one shot idea I came up with after watching the Worlds performances from Pitch Perfect 2. I saw that Beca was looking at DSM as they were performing, and I wanted to dive into that. I read it one way, and it's not necessarily right or wrong, but I hope you enjoy!**

As soon as the opening notes of _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ by Fall Out Boy blare through the speakers, Beca can't believe it. DSM used her mix. She actually made friends with them, bailed them all out of jail, and this is how they repay her?

Over the past week that they've been in Copenhagen, Denmark, Beca has been making friends with DSM. Purely out of interest, she was wondering how they worked, and if they were anything like the Bellas. As it turns out, there's a core group of 8 members, and a bunch of backup singers and dancers. The core group includes Luisa a.k.a Kommissar, the leader and lead female soloist, Pieter, her second in command and male lead soloist, Andrew the beatboxer, Aran, the head alto, Sarah, their lead mezzo, Jasper, the leading bass voice, Finn, the second bass, and Hana, the lead soprano. Beca had made good friends with all of them, especially when those 8 accidentally smashed a window after drinking a bit too much at a club and Beca bailed them out of jail and took them back to their hotel to sober up. She'd been inspired by their look and sound, and made a for fun mix, using Fall Out Boy _My Songs Know What You did in the Dark_, and _All I Do Is Win_ by DJ Kahled. She'd thought it'd be a good sound for them, especially the message with the second one. And she'd downloaded the mix onto a USB drive, and deleted it off the computer, just to be safe, but somehow, DSM must have gotten their hands on it. Beca then remembers having it in a zipper pocket when she and the gang went out. That's when Luisa admitted that she liked her, and was dancing very intimately with her. That moment was huge for Beca, since she also admitted that she'd liked the blonde. They'd even talked about being girlfriends before they separated. Beca gasps silently. _Luisa must have stolen her USB drive!_ Beca thinks _How could I be so stupid?_ _Of course Luisa wouldn't like me. She was just messing with me the whole time!_ Beca stares almost murderously at the stage as DSM flawlessly executes her songs. She'd even crafted them so it'd be a winner. And no one from DSM is even daring to look over at her. She's beyond mad right now, but the chilling anger hardens her, and a surprising coolness washes over her. Refusing to look at them as they finish up, Beca turns to her team, who are all gaping at DSM. Snapping her fingers to get all of their attention, Beca prepares her rally speech.

"Ok guys. DSM were good, but remember, we're better. We have our secret weapon, right Emily?" The brunette nods, and Beca continues. "Remember, communication is key for the first section. We've practiced this a million times, you could all do this in your sleep. And remember: I love you awesome nerds." Everyone grins, and put their hands in, singing _ahh_ perfectly in tune on 3. Then, after DSM files offstage on the opposite side, the Bellas take the stage, the lights going off. Beca, from her spot on the middle, can feel eyes on her from offstage, but she refuses to give them the satisfaction of her looking, so she takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes for a second. If everything goes perfectly, they should win. And Beca has faith in the Bellas. This first part is some of the hardest choreo that Beca has ever come up with, but it was inspired by her Cup song, and she knows the Bellas can pull it off. It's now or never.

Beca breaks the silence with two timed claps. She repeats them, and Chloe, Amy, and Emily add in with quieter rubbing of their hands and a snap. The clapping builds, the rest of the Bellas joining in until they have a full beat, and then the hard part. They all work together, clapping off of each other while facing straight ahead. Some pair off for more intricate clapping sequences, including Beca and Chloe. During their turn, Chloe gives Beca and encouraging smile, renewing Beca's confidence. They've got this.

Once they start working together in the clapping sequence, the crowd begins to cheer, as this is pretty impressive for an a Capella group. After Chloe and Beca finish their sequence together, after one more repetition, they all scatter, simply clapping the beat until they all sing together to much applause, "_Who run the world? Girls!_" Still using their hands clapping all over their bodies as percussion, they go through a few verses of, of course, Beyonce's _Run the World (Girls)_. Their choreography is in sync, and all while doing solo clapping routines to shape out the beat. Then, Lilly acquires a mic as their beat, and Cynthia Rose takes them, through rap, to their next song, _Where Them Girls At_, by Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida, along with some killer in-sync dancing.

As Cynthia Rose raps, Beca sings backup, while the other girls provide the backtrack. Beca is thrilled that the clapping was done perfectly, and she's finally relaxing into the competition to just enjoy it, since it's possibly her last competition as a Bella. Then, she lets her subconscious mind take over her movements and singing, since it knows every last bit of the entire performance, and not just her part, every part. So, Beca smiles to herself, and joins her best friends as they sing and dance for their lives.

Beca can tell that she isn't the only one relaxing as well. Once the clapping was out of the way, she could see many visibly start smiling more, and, like her, just enjoy the thrill and feel of competing. Good. If they're relaxed, they're less likely to make any nervous mistakes.

They all line up, and separate for the chorus pointing to the sky, moving one back and one to the side so all of them are visible, and Beca takes the lead on the vocals for the chorus, her voice rising above the rest. The crowd goes wild when they all lean forwards as if they are looking for all the girls in the crowd, and as Cynthia Rose picks _Run the World (Girls)_ back up, like they do, Beca starts to bring in some of their important songs leading up to this moment, so she sings back with Patti Labelle's _Lady Marmalade_ chorus, from when they were all going back to basics at Aubrey's boot camp. The rest of the girls continue _Where Them Girls At_, and their dance moves are on point. A little more girly than some, but hey, they're girls, and they're going to flaunt it. It's perfect for them, though, and Beca couldn't be happier about it.

Then, Fat Amy takes her moment with a reprisal of _We Belong_ by Pat Benatar, which she sang to Bumper when they reunited and finally became a couple. Well, for a few hours that they used to have some crazy sex before breaking up, but whatever. Fat Amy still couldn't be happier about her solo, which Cynthia Rose backs with lyrics from _Timber_ by Pitbull feat. Kesha, the song that started it all on the President's birthday.

During _We Belong_, the girls bring back some of their clapping to give Lilly a quick break, and it matches the song better, so many of the girls do more intricate clapping while Amy solos, and others keep up the Beyonce element. Then, they stand together in a formation in the front of the stage while Cynthia Rose leads Beyonce once again, backup from all of the others, including some sexier dancing. On the last note, the voices soften, and the Bellas disperse throughout the stage, and the spotlight shines on Beca, front and center, as her silky voice takes them to their secret weapon, Emily's original song, arranged and produced by Beca.

As she sings the emotional lyrics, Beca finally lets DSM reenter her mind. This song was going to be for them, but they don't deserve it anymore, Beca decides. This is for the Bellas. Emily steps up on Beca's right to join her, and Chloe on her other side, making Beca smile. Emily is like her little sister, and Chloe is one of her best friends, along with Amy and Cynthia Rose. She couldn't ask for anyone better.

The Bellas all slowly join in on backup, moving to make a pyramid formation, Beca at the tip, and the others in two lines fanning out behind her as they harmonize beautifully. When Beca hears Gail's question about an original, she can't help but grin. Yes, yes they are. And they are _crushing_ it.

They start to move when a beat is added, side-stepping and snapping along, with some coordinated hand movements in there as well that everyone nails. At the peak of the song, all of the Bellas raise their free hand, and a booming backup sounds from behind them as the stage lights up, and all of the other past Bellas appear onstage behind them, harmonizing along with the leads. Beca even looked it up when she had this idea, since they still are Bellas, they're technically allowed to help them, and even perform with them as well. Beca was ecstatic when she read this, since this is the perfect finale.

The crowd cheers when all of the other Bellas are revealed, and John and Gail's comments almost make Beca laugh, but she keeps on singing as beautifully as she can. She knows Aubrey is behind her, cheering her on while singing backup, and all of the other Bellas are rooting for her and her friends too. The current Bellas slowly break the formation and reverse it, making two lines leading to the center of the stage, where Beca and Lilly are standing face to face in front of Aubrey. Many of the Bellas have a solo line of the main line, Emily, Beca, Chloe Emily again, and Beca again as they move deeper into the song. The Bellas fall into a line on the front of the stage, and Beca smiles when she sees Emily exchange a moment with her mom, who's in the front row of Bellas. Beca smiles up at Emily, and then grins when she sees that the audience have acquired flashlights and are waving them to the beat, following the Bellas' hand movements.

The sound they've created is huge. It seems larger than the people singing it, and all of the people in the audience are waving flashlights, imitating the Bellas waving arms. Amy chimes in again one last time with a '_We belong'_, and the Bella alumni begin to file offstage, leaving the current Bellas in the front of the stage. Chloe, Beca, and Emily have the lead, and they take turns, adding in a few small runs, if only to add to the angelic harmony of the song. Beca and Emily exchange a smile, and Beca sings the lyrics to her little sister, and Emily grins, returning them to her older mentor. The two really bonded, and have a fantastic relationship. Both girls know that they can always count on the other, no matter what. Same with all of the Bellas, honestly.

Beca is internally cheering like a maniac as they wrap up the song. Her arrangement went perfectly! It sounded amazing, the choreo was flawless, and everyone loved it. Everyone was waving along, everyone was cheering.

The girls remake their triangle formation, this time with Emily at the front. This is her song, after all, and she should get her moment to shine. Beca, Chloe, and Emily harmonize perfectly for the last line, but leave Emily completely solo for the last word. When the stage goes silent, the entire crowd goes crazy. Beca can see Jesse and Benji holding up a large American flag in celebration, and everyone else, from all the other countries, are doing very similar things. America did amazing. It was emotional, it was touching, it was beautiful, it was heartfelt. Things that DSM were not.

Beca knew that DSM was going to do something very extravagant and coordinated. But they don't have any emotion or feeling in their songs, making it hard to relate to. The Bellas, they excel at crazy emotions and drama. So they channeled that to make a masterpiece.

The stage lights up again to reveal the Bellas, all grinning from ear to ear. All of them embrace each other, just so happy that everything went perfectly, and they showed DSM and the entire world what Americans, or even just girls, can do. They all form a line, and do a collective bow, eliciting more cheers from the audience, many now bearing miniature American flags.

"Simple, raw, vulnerable, exposed," John lists, describing the performance from his seat. "I've been called a lot of things, Gail, but let me add one more. I'm impressed," John says. Gail smiles, shaking her head with her hand over her heart from the performance.

"I thought you were going to say gay," she says, still overcome by the emotion from the Bellas performance.

The Bellas clap and squeal in excitement, still hyped on performance adrenaline, and Beca feels like she's on top of the world. She's grinning from ear to ear, eyes lit up, and she is hardly breathing heavily at all. Everything was just . . . perfect. The dancing, the singing, the choreography, everything. Jesse and Benji are there to support them, and all of the Bellas are closer than ever. Literally and figuratively. They just crushed Worlds, and still have time to sight-see around a gorgeous city. Beca just doesn't want this to end, this moment is too perfect. After searching the crowd a bit, she makes eye contact with Jesse. The two had broken up a little while before Worlds, right before the Bellas' retreat, both wanted to be free to see other people, since both recognized the fact that their relationship is much more brother-sister than boyfriend-girlfriend. They both still trust each other completely, but neither had any romantic feelings for the other anymore. Which was fine with both of them.

Luisa and DSM were watching from offstage the whole time. Once the Bellas finish, Luisa turns to Pieter and shakes her head. They lost. DSM lost. The Bellas won. Their performance was so vulnerable, heartfelt, and pure. DSM doesn't stand a chance against that. All of them feel extremely guilty about stealing Beca's hard drive, but none so much as Luisa. They had all wanted to hear what she came up with, since they know that Beca is a musical genius, but as soon as they heard it, they had wanted to use it for Worlds. But they didn't know how Luisa got the tape. She and the Bella actually admitted their true feelings for each other, but Luisa knows that she screwed everything up by stealing the drive. Now, Beca probably thinks that Luisa was making everything up. It kills Luisa, it broke her heart when she saw Beca's face at the very beginning of their performance, and she saw it again at the beginning of the original song that the Bellas performed. Beca's trust and faith in them is shattered. Possibly forever. Luisa is just glad that the Bellas won. Well, she wished DSM won, but she knows and accepts that the Bellas deserve to win the competition. They truly earned it. They put in all the effort they had, they wrote, arranged, and produced an original song, and mixed and set up all of those other songs in the first mash-up. They won fair and square.

Luisa knows Beca was behind the first section, and likely arranged the original as well. Luisa smiles sadly to herself. That's Beca alright. The impressive clapping routine in the beginning also had Beca written all over it. Exchanging sad looks with her gang as they walk towards backstage, all of them know that they are all thinking the same thing. They all agree with Luisa, the Bellas deserve this, and in trying to win, DSM lost an amazing friend. Hell, she bailed them out of a Danish jail when she hardly knew them. Beca was awesome, and they screwed everything up with her.

DSM's backups go to their room while the DSM leaders head to their dressing room to change. All of them change out of their black leather and mesh into slacks and shirts for the guys, and dresses for the girls since they still have the Worlds afterparty. Some club was rented out to the teams, including an open bar, impromptu stage, and a DJ set, all open to the competing teams. Some teams had to leave early to catch flights back home for prior commitments, but most of them are at the afterparty, all changed into clubbing clothes and mingling with other teams.

When the Bellas arrive, everyone stops what they're doing and cheers loudly. Though a capella is very competitive, everyone is being great sports about it, but it's kind of easy when the top ten teams get prizes of some sort. The first place team obviously gets the best prize, but many teams were happy with their placement, since they didn't think they'd get anywhere at all.

Beca arrives at the party wearing a fitted strappy black crop top with some cutouts around the hem paired with white tight jean shorts and her favorite dancing shoes, heeled black high tops. Since Chloe and Stacie insisted upon something semi fancy, so her hair is pulled into a braided side-bun, and her look is accessorized with one thick silver bangle and one thin silver bangle on her left wrist, and a black leather glovelet on her right hand. Hey. she's still Beca effin' Mitchell, after all.

DSM had arrived shortly before the Bellas, and Luisa's jaw hits the floor upon seeing Beca. Damn, she looks fine. Luisa really has to restrain her urge to just go over and kiss the brunette senseless. But Beca probably doesn't feel the same way anymore, Luisa thinks sadly. It doesn't stop her from having to repress her own feelings, though, as she, Pieter, Aran, Andrew, Sarah, Jasper, and Finn chat aimlessly at the bar as they get their drinks. Pieter notices his Kommissar staring at the Bella Captain and gives her a teasing smile before it turns a bit sad. He misses Beca too, because as much as he won't admit it, he really enjoyed the DJ's company.

Beca does notice DSM over by the bar, which is why she lets Cynthia Rose, being the only one that she trusts with it, get her a drink while she chats in mixed Italian and French with some people from the Italian team, and a few people from the French team. Since the two countries are neighboring, both teams know both languages, but they switch every now and again to respect both groups. Beca can tell that both groups are pleased that an American can speak their mother tongue.

Beca is surprisingly multilingual, her mother was German, her dad is Danish, her aunt and uncle live in Italy, and she took Spanish in middle school. She also took French in High School, learned Korean in college, and American Sign Language on the side. She loves learning languages, it means more people that she can communicate with. Plus, she loves exploring music in other languages and cultures.

Their conversation turns to hits in their countries, and Beca discovers that her _Bulletproof_ remix got published on Youtube, and it actually became a hit in France and Italy. Beca was shocked at this, and he's still digesting this when a man from France notices the DJ setup. Then, he turns to Beca, saying that she should go up and DJ, since the music is boring so far. Beca immediately refuses politely, but then the Italians start chanting, and the Bellas catch on first, joining in, and Beca stands stubbornly until the entire club is chanting her name, and she tries to suppress a grin as she goes up to the DJ stand, her actions met with cheers.

Beca shuffles through her phone until she finds her huge folder of mixes. Luckily, the DJ stand has practically every sing imaginable, also extremely high-tech equipment. Sweet. So, in honor of the Bellas, specifically Chloe, Beca starts up her mix of _Titanium _by David Guetta and _500 Miles_ by the Proclaimers. Everyone cheers when the song begins, and Beca meets Chloe's eyes, pointing at her friend to acknowledge that she remembers their first meeting in the shower to _Titanium_. With this song, basically designed for dancing, almost everyone moves out onto the dance floor, and practically everyone is dancing with someone new, which makes Beca extremely happy. She notices Fat Amy grinding with an Australian guy, Cynthia Rose is moving in on a Spanish girl, and Stacie is dancing with, like, five different people at once, all from different countries. Beca can't help it when her gaze slides over to DSM, specifically Luisa, who's again in leather, this time in a short leather dress that flaunts all her curves. Beca manages to tear her eyes away from the blonde, who's dancing with Pieter. In a friendly way, Beca knows. But, Beca can't help but grin when she notices Stacie and Aran practically making out on the dance floor. She should have expected as much.

When her first song winds to a close, Beca continues the set with the song that started this, her _Bulletproof_ and _Release Me_ mix that the Italians and the French liked. The song choice is met with cheers, and Beca grins as she dances a bit to herself behind the turntables, nodding along while holding her fancy Beats headphones in place. Part of this song is clearly aimed at DSM, telling them through song that next time she won't be so easily duped, or that they didn't break her. They might have broken her trust in them, but that's it. They still won worlds, even with DSM stealing her songs. _In your faces_, Beca thinks to herself as she finishes up the song, smoothly transitioning to an old mix of hers, _212_ and _Bust a Move_. Many people recognize the songs, and encourage her with cheers, while others who don;t know the songs just enjoy the beat and continue dancing.

Luisa and DSM could tell that Beca's second song was aimed to them. Which makes sense, and Luisa is very proud of her mouse for all that she's accomplished. Even though they took her songs, the Bellas still won, with another Beca Mitchell Mix, and put DSM in their place. She has every right to play that song like she did, she didn't break, she just came back stronger after they accidentally knocked her down. But, Luisa can't help but be extremely impressed by Beca's DJ skills. She's never heard them like this, and this is amazing. Luisa has every faith that Beca could go back to the U.S, and get a huge career in producing, DJing, or singing. Anything music related, Luisa knows Beca would excel at in a career.

Then, to introduce her next mix, Beca leans forwards to talk into the mic. "I know I already played these songs, but this is a special mashup, both of these are songs I've sang with the Bellas. Well, sort of for one of these, if you know what I mean," she winks at Chloe before continuing. "And I hope you guys enjoy!"

Then, they hear the familiar beats of _Titanium_, but this time it's arranged in an entirely new way, mashed up with _Bulletproof_, now a complete empowerment anthem that sounded totally different from the other plays of the songs.

Luisa can't believe it. How does she make the two songs sound completely different, new, and exciting while only mixing them with different songs? Luisa never ceases to be amazed at Beca's skill, and just her ear for music. When the song ends, the music dies, and everyone looks up at Beca.

"Now, this isn't as much a dance song, much more sentimental, but it means a lot to me and the Bellas, so maybe find a partner for a slower dance, or just listen. I hope it inspires you like it did me," beca says into the mic before simply pressing play on a track. ONly slightly edited, all the Bellas recognize the song immediately, and began to tear up. It's the pool mashup that Beca led them in, their first mash up ever. _Just the Way You Are_, and _Just a Dream_. Soon, the Bellas are singing along to their old parts, and everyone is smiling, since the arrangement is so angelic and beautiful. No one really dances, they just let the music wash over them. Beca thinks that the nice thing about this party is that everyone here appreciates good music, especially a capella songs.

When they add a stomp/clap beat, everyone in the club joins in, some even adding more vocals, amplifying the song so it's even bigger. WHen the song ends, everyone cheers as Beca sets the music on her dance playlist and rejoins the crowd. To start off, it's another mashup add to the long list of mashups, a 90's-00's R&B/Hip Hop medley, including Nelly's _Hot In Herre, Yeah_, by Usher_, _the beat of Gwen Stefani's _Hollaback Girl_, _Gettin' Jiggy Wit It_ by Will Smith, _London Bridge_ by Fergie, and Missy Elliot's _Work It._ Lots of interesting choices, but Beca makes them work, and many people get down on the dance floor. The last mashup played is a pop mix, including _High Hopes _by Panic! At the Disco, _Countdown_ by Beyonce, _On My Mind_ by Ellie Goulding, Bruno Mars' _Locked Out of Heaven, Out Loud_ by Gabbie Hanna, and, ironically, Fall Out Boy's _My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark_. Beca starts to think that she has a problem since she seems obsessed with this song. But, it can be played off as a tribute to DSM, the second place winners, so she can slide it off when some Bellas look at her curiously.

**(A/N: These songs actually exist on Youtube. I'm putting the links below, but all of these are super good!)**

Then, they move into classic party hits from all across the globe, many in different languages, all with fantastic dance beats, and many stay on the dance floor while some leave to talk with others, get drinks, or place a song request on the list that Beca is monitoring loosely. Beca is constantly occupied, many people, from all kinds of teams, want to talk to her, and since most know English, everyone can talk, but Beca tries to speak their language if she can.

Beca and DSM consciously try to stay away from each other, Beca still being mad at DSM, and DSM knowing that Beca likely doesn't want to see them. But, Beca is forced into a conversation with Stacie, Aran, and a Indian girl. Throughout the conversation, Aran and Beca continuously glance at each other discreetly, though their eyes never meet. It's very awkward and tense, though. When Stacie asks Aran how they got the idea for their songs, Aran flushes pink.

"Um, we, um, had a friend help us with the song choices and arrangement," she mumbled, hoping Beca will correct her. She doesn't, but thankfully is distracted by Chloe, who's clearly had a little too much to drink, and is practically dry-humping an equally drunk man from Korea. So, Beca leaves the conversation to intervene there, and Aran lets out a breath. But, because of this, they really need to set the record straight with Beca. _Well, if it involves her and Luisa, not so straight,_ Aran thinks to herself. So, she makes a quick excuse to Stacie and darts off to round up DSM. Soon, all eight of them are assembled, and Aran explains what happened, and that they really need to make things right with Beca before everyone leaves. Unsurprisingly, they all agree, and they send Hana, probably the most innocent of all of them, to get Beca.

So, the shorter girl waves through the crowd while the rest of DSM watch her dirty-blonde hair move through the crowd from a side booth. Hana finds Beca dancing, and smirks to herself. _If only Luisa could see her now…_ She approaches the DJ, and Beca stops when she sees Hana.

"Um, could I talk to you? Privately?" Hana asks, and she isn't sure of it's the fact that she's the most innocent in this situation or her pleading, hopeful expression, but Beca follows Hana off the dance floor, and over to the other 7 members of DSM. When Beca sees them, her expression immediately tightens, but she continues to follow Hana as she slides into the booth, and Beca drags up a chair to sit across from the group.

"Why am I sitting here?" Beca asks sharply, cutting straight to the point, her gaze determinedly fixed on Hana, if possibly only to keep her eyes from wandering to Luisa. All of them exchange looks before Aran speaks.

"We . . . we just wanted to tell you why we, um, stole your hard drive." Beca's eyes are practically shooting ice daggers, but she stays silent. "We honestly just wanted to hear your songs. We know that you're so good at mixing, and we were so curious . . . so we made Luisa steal the drive. And while we were listening to it, all of our backups came in with our manager. They all heard the tape, and convinced us to perform it. We know we shouldn't have, it was really wrong, and we're so sorry!" Aran cries. Dramatically, she throws her arms up, then tucks them under her to stop her head from hitting the table as she rests her forehead on them.

Beca can't help but be slightly amused by Aran's antics, and she can understand the peer pressure they got from their backups, and the insane desire/pressure to win. Well, maybe less of the desire-to-win thing. Sure, she loves to win as much as everyone, and they did need to win for the Bellas to be reinstated, but she knows that DSM takes winning to a whole new level. So, she lets her face soften. She might not quite trust them as much yet, but they can at least part as sort-of friends.

"It's okay, Aran. We still won anyways, so no harm done, right?" Beca tries for a joke, and it doesn't quite land, but Aran's head snaps up in excitement, along with the rest of DSM's faces brightening. "I mean, what you guys did was bad, and it might take a while to regain my trust after that, but I know you guys, and I understand peer pressure. But I think I can forgive you dudes." After a bit of cheering on DSM's part, all of the girls save Luisa give Beca hugs, and she claps hands with the guys. She hasn't looked at Luisa yet, and the blonde hasn't tried to snag the brunette's attention. Luisa doesn't know where this leaves them. Like, her and Beca. Does she realize that Luisa actually likes her? Does she still like Luisa back? When Luisa looks over at Beca, their eyes finally meet, and she can tell Beca is wondering the same things.

So, now friends again, DSM finally splits up to enjoy the party, and Beca giggles when Aran makes a beeline for Stacie. She decides to take a quick break, ad slips outside for a second, taking a relaxing breath, letting the cool night air fill her lungs. She leans against the brick building, but quickly jerks up again when she hears the club back door open again. She watches the alley where she came out from, and lets out a sigh when she sees it's only Luisa. She gives her a tight smile as a greeting, and leans back against the wall, looking up at the night sky. Luisa copies her actions, and the silent tension rises until Luisa speaks.

"Beca . . . I am very, very, sorry. I know that what I did was extremely wrong, and I hope you can forgive me," Luisa says, looking over at the shorter girl. Beca turns her head slightly, indicating that she's talking to her.

"I already forgave all of you," she replies naturally.

"I meant, um, specifically what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?" Beca asks, her tone slightly darker now. Luisa realizes her poor word choice, and slumps.

"I did not mean it like that. I, uh, ugh! I hope you know that my brain ceases to function around you. I can't even speak right," Luisa complains, more to herself than to Beca, but the brunette can't help but grin slightly.

"Now you finally know how I feel all the time, you perfect goddess," Beca retorts. Then, she realizes what she said, and curses. "_Dammit!_" Luisa chuckles.

"I suppose so, _kleine maus_." Luisa takes a deep breath, readying herself for her confession as the moment settled in around them. "And . . . I want you to know that I never lied to you. Ever. Especially when I told you of my feelings. For you, specifically." Now, Beca can't help but stare at the blonde, who's sure her confession will go unreturned. And Beca knew Luisa well enough to sense this, and then she narrows her eyes, which confuses the blonde.

"Luisa, you already know how I feel about you. I wasn't the one that was in control of the situation, remember? You seriously think I could change that quickly?" Beca's a little angry now, she has no idea why, possibly because Luisa is acting all self-deprecating, and miserable and cute when she has no reason to be.

"So you do like me?" Luisa says, smiling broadly. Beca rolls her eyes.

"Like, duh, you gorgeous goddess. _Dammit!_" Luisa shakes her head.

"There is nothing wrong with the compliments, _maus_." Beca scoffs.

"Just get down here and kiss me," she says. Luisa is so tempted, but she manages to stay calm.

"Is this another one of your word, ah, how do you say, vomits?" Beca smirks and shakes her head. Grinning, Luisa leans down to the shorter girl, and quickly attaches their lips, both of them sinking into the taste of each other, finally content.

THE END

**A/N: I hope this one-shot worked for everyone! As promised, here are the Youtube links, I seriously recommend listening to them! (P.S, the Pitch Perfect mix links aren't there, but those are easy to search and find!)**

** watch?v=0480mqKyh9o&list=PLS-X2u79cgURwQ9YECdfk65SI6FxQ7fgV&index=19&t=0s**

** watch?v=MXunq_NYHfo&list=PLS-X2u79cgURwQ9YECdfk65SI6FxQ7fgV&index=33**


End file.
